


The Coolest

by Vehemently



Category: Kaminey (2009)
Genre: Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Dark Agenda Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehemently/pseuds/Vehemently
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikhail is just that cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coolest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applegnat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegnat/gifts).



Mikhail is just that cool. He has the right clothes and he has the right amount of flashy silver jewelry and he definitely has the right car. He spends enough on his haircuts to feed a family for a month, maybe two. Mikhail doesn't even know what a family makes, because he is too cool to know.

Everybody knows Mikhail. There isn't a nightclub in Mumbai that doesn't know him, that doesn't shout his name when he walks through the door. Some of them make jokes, Russian jokes, Soviet jokes. He's like an AK-47, fast and plastic. His taste in friends is like boiled potatoes. Mikhail is above it all. Majeeb and Shumon get all serious about it, about everything he does and everyone he does and maybe it's not professional, but that's great coming from guys who watch F-1 racing on the television in their underwear in-between deals. Mikhail is out busy being cool. His brothers don't understand how important cool is to maintaining a business.

And anyway, Charlie's not a boiled potato. A raw one, maybe. Mikhail snugs an arm around his fine neck. He's firm, crisp muscles under that skimpy shirt: a bit of salt and he would taste delicious. There is no bruise on him, though he throws himself around in work and in play alike. He's not very flavorful by himself, not cool at all, and that's where Mikhail comes in. He is the spice in everybody's life.

They've been drinking, a lot. Charlie can drink pretty good, but Mikhail can do him better. The music thumps and they can scream and scream on the dance floor and they can't hear it in their own ears. Mikhail bangs him on the shoulder and Charlie turns to him with that twitchy little mouth. He is thinking ahead to the coke, the deal, how Mikhail is going to open up the business world to him and see he gets a chance. Charlie needs a chance. Mikhail likes giving it to him.

Charlie has never even done coke before. There are whole wonderful worlds of fucking around that Charlie has never qualified for, till now. Mikhail is magnanimous. He yanks on Charlie's arm and they stagger out into the rainy night. "You're my prime racehorse," says Mikhail, and Charlie brays laughter. He is gorgeous. They lean their heads together and their ribs collide. It's hot in the cool night. They're a furnace. Before morning raw potato Charlie will be soft and pliant and sweet. Mikhail cajoles him, "You'll race for me, won't you?"

"If you'll give me a head start," says Charlie, and takes off running into the downpour. His whinnying laugh echoes behind him.

Mikhail is totally cool. He slides into his car and floors it down the narrow streets. He can catch Charlie and have him any time. They make a great pair. Now all they have to do is go get the coke.

**Author's Note:**

> Very excited! Thanks for requesting this fandom.


End file.
